cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Productions
1st Logo (April 15, 1994- ) Nicknames: "The Checkerboard" Logo: We see the 1992-2004 logo of Cartoon Network (Which is basically the words, "CARTOON NETWORK" written on the black and white checkerboard with the white letters on black squares and the black letters on the white squares), superimposed on the screen. Usually, the copyright stamp and/or the Turner/Time Warner byline is seen below. Variants: *This logo would come after the 1997 Hanna-Barbera logo from some season 1 & season 2 episodes of Johnny Bravo,'' season 3 episodes of Cow & Chicken'', several season 2 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (after the 1998 H-B logo),'' and sometimes season 1 episodes of ''The Powerpuff Girls and the season 2 episode "Slave the Day"/"Los Dos Mojos" with this logo zooming-in on a white background. As it stops, the Service Mark symbol (SM) appears on the center right side of the logo. *On some very early What-a-Cartoon Show shorts, the logo was up against a purple-white gradient background with text in black reading "HOME OF THE TOP TOON STARS" below. This was later plastered with the next logo then removed from most airings. *On later What-a-Cartoon Show shorts, the logo was seen up against a black background with a white box around it with no byline. This was later removed from all airings. *On Big Bag, the logo was in 3D against a blue background with no byline. *On The Popeye Show ''anthology series, the logo is on a red background. *On ''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, the logo appears against Harvey's power symbol (the stylized winged Sun). 5 black bars shoot out of the right of the screen and expand covering the logo. *On season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball, the logo is in-credit below the Dandelion Studios logo. *In exceptional cases, an in-credit text was used. *On Toonheads, the logo is on a black background with "A Time Warner Company" below the logo. The copyright stamp is seen below. *On early episodes of Sealab 2021, it's the same as the Toonheads variant, but the logo is much smaller. There is another variant in which the colors of the logo are inverted. *On the Sealab 2021 episode, "Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch," Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force tries to break the Cartoon Network Productions logo, after he broke the 70/30 Productions and the Williams Street logos, but fails. *On the Sealab 2021 episode, "Bizarro", the Bizarro version of Quinn jumps on the logo several times, causing the logo to lower down, while he announces "I'm helping! I'm helping!". *On The Moxy & Flea Show: Abducted, The 1992-2004 logo shows without byline or copyright. *On Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood, the 1992-2004 logo shows without byline or copyright. *On Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak, the logo is on a paper taped to the background. And the copyright is shown. *In the world premiere of The Moxy Show, the logo was in 3D with copyright, and also in that logo, Moxy is shown dancing. *In the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode "Girl Hair", the logo is moving, while it also contains fire. *In the Brak Show ''episode "The Eye", the eye is shown floating hiding the Cartoon Network logo. *On the ''Sealab 2021 ''episode, "Neptunati", the logo is placed near the bottom of the screen, then Zombie Cat falls on the logo and says "Zombie Cat loves you". *On the ''Sealab 2021 ''episode "Let 'Em Eat Corn", the logo appears as normal, then we cut to a living room setting with the logo on a TV screen. Two men on a couch say a few lines, then a dresser "wakes up", looks around, then closes back up. FX/SFX: None. For the variant, the logo zooms in rapidly. Music/Sounds: Usually the closing theme of the show. In other cases, it's silent. Other times, it carries the 2nd half of the long 1997 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons theme. The zooming variant uses a "whoosh" sound with other assorted SFX. On ''The Moxy & Flea Show: Abducted, Flea mutters quietly, "There's no such thing as monkey underwear". On The Popeye Show, a fragment from "Popeye the Sailor", the very first cartoon, is heard. For the Toonheads variant, a woman says "Watch these and other great cartoons on the Acme Hour, right here on Cartoon Network". Availability: Common. Seen on some Cartoon Cartoons of the era and Adult Swim shows, such as Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Harvey Birdman, Attorney At Law, Sealab 2021, and The Brak Show, as well on various animated shorts aired occasionally on Adult Swim, the 2007 revival of George of the Jungle, and season 1 of''The Amazing World of Gumball''. The 3-D variant should be preserved on VHS tapes of Big Bag. The black bylineless version is extinct. The zoom in variant is seen on seasons 1 & 2 of Johnny Bravo,season 3 of'' Cow & Chicken'', several season 2 episodes of Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip, and sometimes, season 1 episodes of The Powerpuff Girls on Boomerang. Also seen on on the short The Moxy & Flea Show: Abducted. The purple-white version has recently shown up on airings of the early What-a-Cartoon shorts on Boomerang, oddly (these are later prints, as the What-a-Cartoon logo and music at the beginning and end are removed (a version of the Cartoon Cartoon music plays instead). Oddly enough on Cartoon Planet, this logo makes an appearance immediately after the next logo below. The same situation occurred on Space Ghost: Coast to Coast ''where it appears directly after the credits and then the normal logos appear. Retained on iTunes prints of ''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast. 2nd Logo (September 21, 1995-July 22, 2001) Nicknames: "Jack-in-the-Box CN Logo", "CN-in-the-Box", "CN Goes Dali", "Productions Cartoon Network" Logo: We see the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo on a pink background with a yellow zig-zag line on the bottom. Then, an object pops out of the logo. It has a pinkish/purplish and blue zig-zagged stick holding an orange oval with the word "PRODUCTIONS" on it. Then, sticks and eyeballs pop out of the CN logo. The zig-zagged stick wobbles through the remainder. FX/SFX: The jack-in-the-box's animation. This was done by Stephen Brandt of Hatmaker Films in Boston, MA.. Music/Sounds: Either the sound of the logo popping up accompanied by B-52's-esque music or the closing theme of the show. On SGC2C, the music varied from episode to episode (usually a soundbite from the preceding episode). On the SGC2C S3 episode "Sharrock", the logo is silent to commemorate the memory of the show's musician, Sonny Sharrock. Availability: Appears on the DVDs of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, and might be retained on iTunes prints of certain episodes . It also appeared on Cartoon Planet ''(long gone from TV, but segments from it appear on DVDs of ''SGC2C and The Brak Show). 3rd Logo (January 4, 1999-November 10, 2016) Nicknames: "The Ripple" Logo: On a black background, we see the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo in the middle of the screen. Appearing from behind the logo are the blue circles used in the 1998 Cartoon Cartoons logo which will stop after the theme is played. The parent company byline can be seen below the logo. Trivia: This logo was based on an intro for Cartoon Cartoons, a block that ran on Cartoon Network from 1996 to 2003. Variants: *On DreamWorks Dragons, the logo is black, still and superimposed on the background used in the closing credits. *On one episode of The Powerpuff Girls ''(original), entitled "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville", it had a very poorly edited blacked out byline (presumably because of the byline on the CN Studios logo). *On the ''Codename: Kids Next Door TV Movie Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the logo is still (likely because it was the very last episode of the series). *On the Powerpuff Girls Rule!, the logo is squished. *On the Castillan Spanish dub of Re-Animated, the logo has a copyright stamp on the bottom. *On Regular Show: The Movie, after the animation finishes, the logo stays still for a couple seconds before cutting to black. Bylines: *1999-2001, 2003-2016: "A Time Warner Company" *2001-2003: "An AOL Time Warner Company" Symbols (displayed at the center-right of 1992-2004 CN logo): *January 4, 1999-Late 2014: Service Mark () symbol *Late 2014-November 10, 2016: Trade Mark () symbol FX/SFX: The blue circle outlines rippling. Music/Sounds: The last 7 notes of the "Cartoon Cartoons" ID theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Australian broadcasts of season 3 of Chowder, the entire logo plays in a low tone. *On DreamWorks Dragons ''and ''Transformers: Animated, the ending theme plays over the logo. *The first Season 3 episode of Dexter's Laboratory ''(when former show artist Chris Savino took over production) had the "Ripples" logo, but the entire logo was silent. This was most likely due to an editing error (but it's not too bad). Availability: Common, outside of US television and DVD's; otherwise, uncommon. First seen on ''Ed, Edd, n Eddy. This logo was used on episodes of respective Cartoon Network shows (as well as its movies) that were produced between 1999 and 2016. However, on recent U.S. airings of Cartoon Network shows, this logo is edited out. Survives on some episodes of the 2001 revival of Dexter's Laboratory when reran on Boomerang. It also appeared directly under the split-screen credits of Courage The Cowardly Dog on Cartoon Network, plastering the Stretch Films logo. Plus, it was seen on several 1999 episodes of Johnny Bravo and episodes of Samurai Jack on Boomerang. This logo is a lot more common outside the U.S., as it is seen at pretty much the end of all Cartoon Network produced shows. Strangely, it is seen on Regular Show episodes on iTunes, plastering the Cartoon Network Studios logo, as well as episodes of the show seen on demand as well as the CN app. This logo can be seen on every post-1999 Cartoon Network show on DVD (such as season box sets of The Powerpuff Girls original, Samurai Jack, Adventure Time and Regular Show, as well as various Cartoon Network compilation DVDs). Also seen on the sneak peek, on demand, and CN app versions of Uncle Grandpa. The variant with the Service Mark (SM) symbol is seen on episodes of CN shows, films, and shorts that were produced between 1999 and late 2014 while the one with the Trade Mark ™ symbol is seen on episodes, films, and shorts that were produced between late 2014 and 2016. The last Cartoon Network short to use this logo is Lasso & Comet, a Cartoon Network Asia short. Editor's Note: This logo was definitely a product of it's time, as the overall theme of the logo provided people with a rush of memories who grew up with the "Powerhouse" era. This logo was used for 17 years. 4th Logo (May 7, 2001-2012) Nicknames: "The CN Skull", "Skuuuuuuuuulll!!!!!!!", "The Skull Logo", "SKULL!!", "The (Formerly) Other Adult Swim Logo" Logo: We see a skull and crossbones on a white background with the 1992-2004 Cartoon Network logo as its teeth. The copyright stamp and the Time Warner byline is below. The skull was created by Linda Simensky. Trivia: This logo first appeared on a season 7 episode of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast called "Kentucky Nightmare", which originally aired on May 7, 2001, about 4 months before Adult Swim started broadcasting. This logo was also featured in this ASbumpfrom 2010, specifically, the 2008 variant (and it is where you can see the change on the skull's teeth or the checkerboard logo there) was the one that was used. Variants: *Starting in 2008, it appeared in 2D, and the logo is much bigger overall. And if you look closely, the checkerboard teeth was also changed, instead of using the actual corporate 1992-2004 logo, an custom variant is used with the letters written in an hand-written, messy and custom style. *Sometimes appears without the copyright stamp. *On episodes of'' Squidbillies'', the logo flashes to a cartoon squid skull for a split-second before changing back into normal. *On the Space Ghost episode, "Flipmode," the logo is in static. *On episodes of Eagleheart, TBA. *A sepia variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just Matt Maiellaro (writer on Space Ghost: Coast to Coast''and co-creator of ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force) saying "Skull!". On some Space Ghost episodes, the closing theme accompanies it. Music/Sounds Variants: *Occasionally, Maiellaro saying "Skull!" will be time-stretched as if it was running through a granular synthesizer. This variant first appeared in 2006 and was used in tandem with the original variant until this variant replaced it around 2008 (with the exception of Squidbillies). *On episodes of'' Squidbillies'', the audio is replaced with a different character (varies depending on each episode) saying "Skull." or other words or phrases. *On the Aqua Teen Hunger Force episode "Sirens", Sirens sing "SKULL" instead of Maiellaro yelling "SKUUUUUUUUUUULLL!!!!!". *On the Aqua Teen Hunger Force ''episode "Dusty Gozongas", the audio is replaced with a character from earlier in the episode saying "Yes!" *On early live action Adult Swim shows (mainly ''Delocated and a few others), the logo is silent. Availability: Common. Can be seen directly after the Williams Street logo on many Adult Swim shows, such as Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Robot Chicken, 12 oz. Mouse, Metalocalypse, ''and Sealab 2021'' episodes after "Shrabster" among others. It is also seen on IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix. On UK Adult Swim shows (mainly Robot Chicken and a couple of others), the logo's contrast has been turned up to the point where the logo is barely viewable, and only stays on screen for, in most cases, not even a second. This could be accounted to the fact that the Adult Swim lineup in the UK was broadcast on FX, and then Fox, and not Cartoon Network. From Robot Chicken: Star Wars onward, the logo is unobscured and appears fully. It is plastered out of current AdultSwim.com prints of shows like 12 Oz. Mouse along with the Williams Street Productions logo shortened to one hammer strike instead of two. Editor's Note: Well known by many viewers who watched Adult Swim in its early days, despite it appearing for half a second. 5th Logo (November 19, 2004-June 22, 2007) Nicknames: "The Japanese Cartoon Network Logo", "J-CN" Logo: On a white background, we see the 2004-2010 Cartoon Network logo in Japanese lettering, which later changes to the English letter initials "CN". Underneath the letters reads "CARTOON NETWORK" in its usual font and the byline "A Time Warner Company". (in the same font as the 3rd logo) FX/SFX: The letters changing from Japanese to English. Music/Sounds: A wooden flute theme followed by people shouting in Japanese. It sounds like they're saying "See ya!" Availability: Rare. It was only seen on Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. ''Also available on DVD. Editor's Note: A funny send up, and rather cute too. 6th Logo (November 5, 2005-August 26, 2006) Nicknames: "In-credit Cartoon Network logo", "Produced with Bandai Entertainment and Production I.G", "The IGPX logo" Logo: On a black background, the 2004-2010 Cartoon Network logo is in the end credits with the logo for Production I.G and Bandai Entertainment, for ''Immortal Grand Prix, along with copyright stamps. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare. It was only seen in Immortal Grand Prix. 7th Logo (2013- ) Nicknames: "Cartoon Network Shorts", "CN Print" Logo: Basically an end tag featuring the 2010 Cartoon Network logo, except the copyright information is shown. Variants: *On Bill and Tony, a white background is used, plus the copyright notice is shown as "© 2015 TURNER BROADCASTING SYSTEM ASIA PACIFIC, INC.". The current variant only includes the logo, making it similar to the end of a Cartoon Network bumper or promo. *On Series 2 of Animal Control, the logo's text is absent. FX/SFX: The blocks sticking and spinning. Music/Sounds: *From 2013 to 2014, the Cartoon Cartoons jingle was used. In The Fog of Courage, the tone of the jingle is slightly lower, *On some episodes of Bill and Tony and Series 2 of Animal Control, the swoosh sound effect is used. *On newer episodes of Bill and Tony, the current 4-note jingle is used with the conjunction of the current logo's sound effect. Availability: This is only used on animated shorts that are airing in Asia. The Cartoon Cartoons variant can be found in The Fog of Courage ''(which hasn't been aired in the United States yet) and Series 1 of ''Animal Control. The textless variant can be found on Series 2 of Animal Control. The white background variant can be found on Bill and Tony, as well as the current one. 8th Logo (November 10, 2016- ) Nicknames: "The Exploding Blocks", "The CN Explosion", "Generic CN" Logo: On a blue background, a black square (the C square) rolls like a dice and a white square (the N square) dashes in and they merge. When they merge, they explode and form the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network Checkerboard logo. The background will then change from blue to white once this happens. FX/SFX: The explosion and the boxes merging to the logo. Music/Sounds: A retro 4 note theme of the 2010 CN jingle. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Ben 10 ''reboot episode ''Recipe for Disaster, the Cartoon Cartoons jingle from the 1999-2016 Ripple logo plays over the logo. This is likely an error. It can also happen on some Cartoon Network international channels that air this logo. Availability: Current. Debuted on'' ''Regular Show since "The Key to the Universe" onwards. For some reason it also appears on digital prints (and some international prints, such as British versions) of Samurai Jack''Season 5, even though the show airs on Adult Swim and is co-produced by Williams Street (probably since ''Samurai Jack was originally debuted on CN itself (specifically, the first 4 seasons all premiered and aired on CN) and thus this logo was used). It also appeared on''Welcome to My Life'', a Cartoon Network short, despite that the short was produced in 2015, one year before the introduction of this logo. The reason for this is that the short was released online in 2017, when the logo is already in use. Editor's Note: The explosion leading up to the revamped version of the checkerboard logo makes it a more suitable and worthy successor to the 1999-2016 Ripple logo.